Shanti
Shanti is a minor character in the 1967 Disney film The Jungle Book and the deuteragonist of its 2003 sequel The Jungle Book 2. She is Mowgli's love interest and later girlfriend. History The Jungle Book Shanti makes her brief appearance near the end of the Jungle Book, but she was not named until the sequel. On the way to the man village, Mowgli spots a creature he has never seen before: a girl. Mowgli requests a better look, but Baloo attempts to stop him, resulting in failure. Mowgli watches Shanti as she sings about her life. Mowgli falls off the tree he was peaking on and is easily noticed by Shanti. Shanti lures him into the village by purposely dropping her jug. Mowgli refills the jug and follows her into the village. The Jungle Book 2 Shanti makes her biggest appearance in The Jungle Book 2. ''She thinks that Mowgli is a bad influence on Ranjan. After Mowgli and Ranjan play a prank on Shanti as she collects water from the river outside the village, she takes Ranjan back to the village and lectures him. It soon goes into a song called "Jungle Rhythm". Mowgli almost leads all the children to the jungle until Shanti yells, "Stop!" Soon Ranjan's father comes to tell the children, including Mowgli, to come back. Mowgli is then punished. That night, Shanti brings a bowl of fruit to Mowgli's hut as an apology. Little does she know that Shere Khan is waiting in the shadows of the village for Mowgli. Shanti soon finds Mowgli with Baloo and she shouts that there is a wild animal. This awakes the villagers and they attacked Shere Khan, unaware he is not the only wild animal. During the havoc, Baloo and Mowgli flee for the jungle. Shanti goes after them, not knowing that Ranjan had followed. As she searches for Mowgli, she encounters Kaa, the snake. He hypnotizes her and is about to eat her until Ranjan saves her by hitting the snake with a stick. The next day, as they still search for Mowgli, Shanti finds mango peelings. Later, she finds Mowgli, but Baloo attacks. He gets caught in some vines, and she punches him in the nose. Mowgli accidentally reveals that he asked Baloo to attack her. She then runs off in anger with Ranjan in tow. Mowgli goes after them to apologize and finds them standing in fear as Shere Khan has found them. Mowgli then throws dust at him, and they run. Shere Khan goes after them. Mowgli tells Shanti and Rajan to stay hidden and continues to run. Shanti then follows after Mowgli and the tiger as Ranjan meets Baloo and warns him of what is happening. The chase leads to an ancient temple where Baloo, Mowgli, and Shanti hide among its shadows. She meets Baloo and they start arguing until they both say that they are helping Mowgli. Soon they hide behind a gong and bang them, confusing Shere Khan. However, Shanti's gong falls, showing herself to Shere Khan. He threatens to kill her if Mowgli does not show himself. He soon does and Shere Khan attacks. Baloo fights off the tiger long enough for Mowgli and Shanti to escape. The two run and leap upon a huge stone tiger head. As they climb, Shere Khan goes after them. However, the stone head collapses and it falls with Mowgli, Shere Khan, and Shanti. Luckily, Baloo catches the children as Shere Khan falls to a ledge, and is then trapped by the head. Soon Ranjan's parents and Shanti's mother find them and they return home, where Ranjan's father now understands that the jungle is a part of Mowgli. At the end of the film. Mowgli and Shanti go to collect water from the river. They soon meet Baloo and Bagheera and sing a reprise of "The Bare Necessities". Similar Heroes *Apple Bloom ''(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Faline (Bambi) Gallery jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8630.jpg|Shanti fetching the water Shanti giggling.png|Shanti giggling jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8888.jpg|Shanti smiling kindly towards Mowgli Shanti's kindly smile.png|Shanti smiling warmly towards Mowgli Shanti yelling at Mowgli and Ranjan.png|An angry Shanti jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1185.jpg imagesMKJ1WIBY.jpg Shanti.jpg|Shanti hypnotized by Kaa jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-3631.jpg Shanti points to Shere Khan lurking behind Mowgli.jpg|Shanti points to Shere Khan lurking behind Mowgli! Baloo and Shanti putting their differences aside to save Mowgli.jpg|Baloo and Shanti putting their differences aside to save Mowgli Shanti at the mercy of Shere Khan.jpg|Shanti at the mercy of Shere Khan when her gong falls and reveals herself to the tiger. Jungle Book 2.jpg Shanti.png clipjungle2.gif clipjda2.gif |undefined|link=undefined Category:The Jungle Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Adventurers Category:Anti Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Amazons Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Bond Protector Category:Nurturer Category:Neutral Good Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Athletic Category:Pure Good Category:Ingenue Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Voice of Reason Category:Tomboys Category:Female Category:Selfless Category:Fortune Hunters